


【独伊】Night Fever/红心国之夜

by Midoudong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoudong/pseuds/Midoudong
Summary: ·常色扑克ABO，结婚两年的熟年（？）夫夫。·23岁国王路德×21岁骑士费里，竹马设定，副cp涉及一句话亲子分。·扑克设定里各个国家有King、Queen、Jake三位核心人物，但都只是职称，不代指关系。·私设如山，无脑无逻辑，就是开车而已ry我就是想开魔法道具♂碰碰车！
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	【独伊】Night Fever/红心国之夜

1.  
红心国秋天的一个夜晚，勤于政务的国王陛下终于完成了这一周的工作，加快步伐往寝宫走去。在屏退了留守的侍女们，只留下零零散散几名守卫留在大厅外之后，他便重重合上了寝宫的大门。  
在朱木大门合上的一瞬间，门上的结界自动运转起来。接下来房间里的一切声音都将被隔绝在门内，同时坚不可摧，足以抵挡大部分的外来袭击。  
做完这一切后，红心国国王——路德维希·贝什米特终于转过身来，眼前的大床上正蜷缩着他法律上的伴侣，最心爱的妻子，红心国骑士费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。  
无需多言，空气里甜腻的气息已经证明了一切，不出所料，费里西安诺的发情期到来了。即使是王国第一骑士，每三个月一次的发情期依旧是身为Omega无法逃离的脆弱时期。这也是为什么路德维希这些天来埋首政事的原因，一如之前的经验，费里西安诺的发情期如期而至，而其本人依旧是毫无自知的粗神经。为了能在整个发情期期间好好陪在自己的Omega身边，路德维希不得不把一周的工作压缩到短短几天里。  
而现在，看着床上这人因为燥热睡不踏实而难得皱起的眉间，路德维希的心底还是不可自已地柔软下来。他俯下身去用唇摩挲着对方的嘴角，在费里西安诺无意识的回应里扣着他的头发慢慢加深这个吻。  
察觉到费里西安诺即将醒来的信号，路德维希重新直起身来，怀里这人却还是迷迷糊糊似梦非梦的模样，甚至还追逐着刚才的吻，探出了软软一截舌尖在空气中不知所措地勾划着。  
充盈房间的信息素本就撩拨着他的神经，爱人毫无防备的睡颜更是给了理智一记重击。  
路德维希再次俯下身去，却失去了方才的温柔与稳重。热辣的吻狠狠地落在小骑士的唇齿间，他终于呜咽着清醒过来，在认出眼前人之后，主动环上对方的肩膀报以热情的回应。  
一吻终了。两人微微喘息着，都闻到了房间里愈发浓烈的信息素的味道。已经标记过的AO之间信息素会彼此交融，费里西安诺甜腻的的奶油柠檬气息里混杂了路德维希信息素里的啤酒麦香。他晃晃头，终于明白了眼下的状况。  
“Ve…原来又到发情期了，怪不得我最近一直感觉怪怪的——”  
“你这家伙啊…就不能再多注意一点吗！”  
路德维希的满腔紧张一对上费里西安诺无辜又讨好的笑眼便失了脾气，不过他也早就料到了，自从费里西安诺的第一次发情期以来，他便已习惯了这样为对方记好时间，准备应对可能发生的所有突发情况。  
熟悉他们的人总是这样打趣道，红心国的国王是不是被自家骑士下套了，不仅在战场上拴在身边，连日常生活大大小小的麻烦事都要不辞辛苦地替他解决。  
但听闻这话的红心国Queen却只会微笑不答，与他们相处多年的本田菊自是清楚，路德维希是多么心甘情愿。  
毕竟这可是他的Omega，从小便被他预订好终身的恋人。  
独一无二，无可取代。

  
2.  
空气里信息素的味道浓烈得叫人头脑发晕，不只是费里西安诺的，还有路德维希。国王俯下身来在小骑士的唇边落下无数抚慰又情色的吻，另一只手习以为常地从对方光裸的背后一路向上流连，最后停在了柔软的脖颈后反复摩挲。  
那里有一个无法抹消的印记，是Alpha对Omega最直观也是最本能的标记。早在初夜之前他们便已经习惯于用这样的标记融合彼此的信息素，这是费里西安诺身为Omega却依旧能够作为一国骑士随君出征的保障——Alpha的标记能暂时地覆盖Omega与生俱来的吸引力，即便有匹配值较高的Alpha受其影响，路德维希霸道的气息也足以让每一个敢打主意的Alpha退避三舍。  
而在最终标记之后，两人的信息素彻底融合。Omega那宛如定时炸弹一般的发情期从每月一次降低为每季度一次，同时不再像以前那样无差别地吸引所有Alpha，而是变为两人之间隐秘的邀请。  
早在12岁性别分化结果出来之前，路德维希与费里西安诺之间便已经有了朦朦胧胧的感情。尚不懂得情与爱的两个孩子，只知道模仿着大人们的模样在教会神前起誓永不分离。而当彼此的性别分化成预料中的结果之后，这些憧憬与誓言也就自然而然多了恋慕的意味。  
第一次的标记是在费里西安诺的15岁，彼时路德维希依旧以第一王储的身份安居宫内，但费里西安诺却已经要作为骑士候选人踏上战场——瓦尔加斯家族历来是继承红心国骑士一位的公爵名门，但这一代的骑士殿下英年早逝，仅存的双胞胎继承者却都分化成了Omega。王族上下扼腕之余，也有不少不怀好意的阴影企图蔓延。  
然而不知幸或不幸，所有人眼中胆小软弱的双胞胎弟弟，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯几乎完整地继承了其祖父，红心国史上最伟大的骑士的所有魔法天赋。也正因如此，抱着不如一试的想法，王族上将们安排了这场15岁的试炼，要将身为Omega的费里西安诺送到城外去参与王国结界的操控。

15岁，正是成长期间信息素最躁动的时候，更别提Omega随时将至的第一次发情期。听闻此事的路德维希几近震怒，素来理性克制的他第一次不能自抑地搂紧前来道别的费里西安诺：“不行！太危险了！我去和亲王们商量，决不能让你出城！！”  
“没、没事的路德维希…就算万一的话，哥哥和安东尼奥哥哥都和我在一起，他们会替我注射抑制剂的，所以……”  
“你知道前线有多少Alpha士兵吗！？罗维诺自己是个Omega！更别提安东尼奥还是个会受影响的Alpha！你怎么能将自己的安全交给他们俩！”  
“没事啦，哥哥和安东尼奥哥哥早就标记过了，不会再受我的信息素影响了。”  
“什、什么……”  
“而且路德，我想过了……我不像菊那么聪明，能帮你出谋划策治理国家，要想继续呆在国王陛下身边的话，就只有成为红心国的Jake。”  
费里西安诺突如其来的一连串话砸得路德维希反应不过来，一时之间他竟分辨不出，安东尼奥和罗维诺的关系与费里西安诺百年一见的豪言壮志究竟哪个更令人震惊。  
一直以来费里西安诺在他眼里就是个需要保护的孩子，是小时候被打扮成女孩跟在自己身后奶声奶气喊路迪哥哥的模样，追赶着野兔迷失在花园里哭哭啼啼，却在看见自己的一瞬间破涕为笑伸手要抱抱。  
他热爱偷懒，逃避训练，拿起画笔的模样安静得近乎神圣。  
而他干净纯粹的眼底未曾覆盖过任何阴影。他怎么可能会适合充满硝烟血气的王国边境，更别提是为国出战守卫结界的王国骑士一职。  
但路德维希看着费里西安诺的眼神，却迟迟说不出下一句话。  
到头来他只能无言地拥紧对方，一直以来落在额前的亲吻不知不觉向下绵延，最后气息融化在少年甜蜜的唇齿间。紊乱的呼吸里他们揉捻彼此的发尾，路德维希久久摩挲着费里西安诺的后颈。  
“那、那个，费里西安诺，如、如果你愿意…或许我…”  
彼时17岁的少年已经隐隐约约有了日后一国之君的凛然威严，但在自幼恋慕的竹马面前，他却依旧是儿时那个面红耳赤的孩子，磕磕绊绊得说不出一句完整的话。  
费里西安诺却只是笑着握住他的手，脸颊红成一片，耳侧探出的头发卷出羞赧又欣喜的弧度。  
“Ja.”他主动转过身去，双手稍稍颤抖着，将对方的指尖按在自己柔软脆弱的腺体上。  
“请标记我，路德维希。”  
面对眼前这毫无保留的坦率与信任，路德维希呼吸一窒，半晌才俯下身去，狠狠地咬破了Omega颈后柔软的肌肤。  
下一秒，路德维希的信息素从腺体开始完全侵入了费里西安诺的全身，借由体液接触，两人的信息素建立了暂时的联系。AO间的临时标记虽然无法像最终标记那样彻底解决发情期问题，但也足以给孤身在外的Omega提供几个月的安全保障。  
未经人事的Omega太过敏感，路德维希不得不伸手拥紧了颤抖得浑身发软的费里西安诺。而他自己又何尝不是受其影响，临时标记只能愈发激起Alpha对Omega的独占欲，本能叫嚣着要在这里彻底标记怀里的人，但理智却死死提醒着他——费里西安诺还这么年幼，尚未迎来第一次发情期，单是临时标记的快感便已经快让他无法承受。  
而且最重要的是，在真正登上王位之前，他还没有足够的能力与地位，保护好自己的Omega。  
那是他们的初吻，也是第一个临时标记。它成功庇护费里西安诺平安无事从边境归来，带着出乎所有人意料的赞誉与荣耀，顺理成章地成为了瓦尔加斯家族新一代的骑士继承人。  
三年后，路德维希20岁的成人礼上，费里西安诺以红心国第一骑士的身份，亲手将国王的权杖交到了红心国新一任的国王陛下，路德维希·贝什米特的手中。  
神圣的即位仪式上，King、Queen、Jake的纹章相继燃烧起新的光芒，红心国迎来了新的纪元。

而这之后又过两年，在同样的教堂里，在诸神的见证与世人的祝福下，红心国的国王陛下与骑士殿下完成了他们盛大的婚礼。  
一如当初童年记忆里的一般。他们执手并肩，在神前宣誓永不分离。

  
3\.   
路德维希还记得大半年前初夜时的情景，婚礼后没多久，费里西安诺的初次发情期来势汹汹，连带着国王陛下也沉溺着度过了昏天黑地的整整五天淫靡生活。初尝情欲的小骑士哭得脱力到最后甚至合不拢腿，险些以为自己就要壮烈牺牲在寝宫的大床上。  
Beta永远无法理解发情期的AO究竟会有多么疯狂，信息素的热度足以摧毁一切理智，将人催化回本能的俘虏。路德维希和费里西安诺都不懂得任何技巧，毫无节制的冲撞与无数亲吻曾经是午夜狂欢的一切。但在大半年的夜生活里，他们彼此磨合也彼此熟悉，到了现在，费里西安诺的第三次发情期到来，路德维希显然也稍微游刃有余了一些。  
红心国的秋夜气温微凉，但有贴心的侍女们早早备好了壁炉，寝宫里暖得让人发倦，沉浸在情欲中的两人更是因为信息素的热度烧得情难自抑。衣物不知不觉早已尽数散落床下，费里西安诺躺在宽大的床被中间，胸前两点被肆意玩弄得早已微微肿起，下身高高挺立着渴求照料。路德维希却还是不尽兴，依旧用牙研磨着左边的小小珠粒，手下蹂躏着另一边的突起。  
“路德、路德…呜嗯、不要，好奇怪……”  
“之前不是也玩过这里吗？”  
“呜……可是今天感觉，特别地、嗯、特别奇怪……”  
闻言路德维希心下了然，费里西安诺本就敏感的身体在发情期期间更是脆弱得一塌糊涂，光是胸前的挑弄便已经快让他缴械投降，路德维希目光灼灼地盯着他早已湿透的下身，感觉到自己浑身血液也向下冲去。  
“啊，路德你也……”  
晕晕乎乎的Omega感觉到了抵在腰间的火热欲望，忍不住探手抚上，路德维希猛地发出一声沉重的喘息。费里西安诺像是受到了鼓励，坐起身来趴在路德维希腿间，淫靡地伸出舌头。  
“等等、费里，”路德维希试图阻止他，“你不用……”  
可是固执的小骑士却只是重重含住了硕大的顶端，路德维希身体猛地一颤，费里西安诺的口腔太过狭小，一下子没法含下路德维希的全部，只能退而求其次地细细吮吸每一处敏感点。娇嫩的唇舌极尽讨好地扫过所有挺立的青筋，还在铃口处反复打转浅浅戳刺。另一边他的双手也一轻一重地揉捏着分身下的两个囊袋，得意地发现路德维希的呼吸愈发浓重起来。  
路德维希本想推开他的双手不知不觉按在了柔软的棕发上，与之前几次情事相比，费里西安诺的动作多了太多技巧，他忍不住发出难耐的闷哼，铃口渐渐渗出稠液。  
“你这家伙…从哪学来的……”  
“Ve，明明都是路德教我的，啊，还有弗朗西斯哥哥给我的书里有…呜哇！”  
快感上头时却突然听闻其他男人的名字，路德维希眯起眼，突然毫无预警地重重捏住费里西安诺耳侧的那撮卷发。  
他早已清楚那里是费里西安诺多么脆弱的性感带，平时那么毫无防备地袒露着本就让他焦躁不已，而性事中费里西安诺对此的过激反应更是每每让他又气又爱。他用指腹揉捻着柔韧的发丝，时不时将其卷起扯动，果不其然，费里西安诺当即软下腰来，只能发出不成意义的音节。  
费里西安诺能感觉到自己的后穴已经不受控制地湿润起来，口中Alpha的味道持续刺激着神经，而路德维希突如其来的袭击更是让他大脑一片空白。没多久他长长呻吟一声，达到了今天的第一次高潮。精液从腹沟滴落到床被间，后穴含不住的爱液也顺势拉出了细丝。路德维希不必伸手去触碰都能知道，小骑士的后面已经湿软得不成样子，自动为接下来的侵犯做好了准备。  
高潮后的身体太过敏感，费里西安诺喘息着一时回不过神来，路德维希揉捏着他烫红的耳垂，耐心地等他平静下来。  
但他却没想到小骑士今天如此执着，平复下来之后又撑起身子含住了路德维希愈发坚挺的欲望。先射了一次费里西安诺显然很不服气，更加卖力地伺候起来，极力张大嘴含住了路德维希分身的前端，用舌尖反复撩拨着顶上的小孔。  
口腔里的温度太过滚烫，又柔软得难以置信，含不住的下端还有一双柔嫩的掌心反复揉搓着，饶是意志坚定如路德维希也经不住这样的挑逗。他弓起身子闷哼一声，下意识将费里西安诺按下，敏感的龟头被包裹在软嫩的喉间，几乎是瞬间便刺激得他射了出来。  
费里西安诺没有后退，试图承接下路德维希射出的所有白浊，却还是被呛得咳嗽出声。等路德维希反应过来时，眼前便是费里西安诺呛得满脸涨红的模样，自己方才射出的精液从他唇边一路滴落到锁骨胸前，还有一些滴在下腹与费里西安诺自己的混在一起。  
浑身吻痕的费里西安诺沾着一身白浊，咳得两眼泪汪汪，情色得无与伦比。  
太色情了，路德维希忍不住扶额捂眼，世界上怎么会有这么罪恶又无辜的人。

各自泄过一次后荷尔蒙的热度稍微冷却了一些，但空气中愈发浓烈的信息素却没有半点稍退的意思，一切都昭示着屋里这位Omega的发情期才刚刚开始，短则三天长则一周的情欲绝非一两次高潮能够解决。  
路德维希深深吻着怀里气喘吁吁的费里西安诺，伸手试探着揉捏对方的下身，不出所料，刚刚发泄过的小家伙又颤颤巍巍硬了起来，费里西安诺难耐地轻哼着，不知不觉跨坐在路德维希的大腿上扭腰磨蹭。国王陛下怜爱地啄吻怀里的男孩，另一只手向其身后探去。  
期待已久的小穴终于等来了熟悉的入侵者，几乎是欣喜地绞紧了往里吞纳。发情期的后穴本就不需要太多开拓，但路德维希还是循序渐进地慢慢进入。Alpha粗壮的两指转圈研磨着敏感的穴壁，偶尔停下来轻轻抠挖着深处的凸起。费里西安诺抑不住的呻吟愈发甜腻起来，主动摇摆着腰，让前面挺立的分身也在路德维希掌心里前后磨蹭。  
但路德维希却在此时突然停下了动作，思索着说道：  
“不行，这样你的体力消耗太大了……发情期至少还有两天，你得习惯用后面高潮。”  
沉浸在快感的浪潮里，费里西安诺一片飘飘然的大脑还没来得及对这句话有任何反应，下一秒，就被路德维希突如其来的举动激得一惊——一个软皮质的小圆环被轻轻扣在了费里西安诺的分身根部，不至于疼痛，但却以恰好的力度阻挡住了射精的冲动。仔细一看纯黑色的圆环上还浮着薄薄一层金光，显然是添加了魔法的产物。费里西安诺这才迷迷糊糊反应过来问道：  
“Ve…这是……？路德、啊、咿——！”  
路德维希方才还在慢慢开拓的手指突然以一种无可抗拒的力度与速度抽插起来，每一次深入都狠狠碾过最敏感的那一点，时不时还停下来用指甲轻轻剐蹭。费里西安诺几乎发出了溃不成声的尖叫，分身可怜兮兮地抖动着却限于桎梏，唯有铃口滴落几滴透明的前列腺液。与此同时，熟悉了这快感的后穴再次涌出大量汁液，让路德维希的侵犯更加顺滑而无可阻挡。  
“不要——！求、呜啊、求求你…路、路德呜…解开它…”  
他向来最擅长讨饶，路德维希对此再清楚不过，像是小时候逃避训练时揪着他衣角抬起头来的一双泪眼，又像是现在，意乱情迷地缩在他怀里，带着哭腔却不知不觉自己也扭起腰肢。像是逃避，又像是在乞求更多的爱抚与欢愉。  
他无奈地轻吻爱人的额发，稍微放缓了手下的速度，但依旧没有解开桎梏的意思。  
“费里西安诺，忍一下，这是为了你的体力着想…像之前的，咳，过度释放会让你接下来两天太过难受的，你忘了之前几次了吗？”  
“不要…呜呜……路德求求你……”  
费里西安诺委屈地探手想自己解开下身的束缚，察觉到他的意图，路德维希眼疾手快得将他的双手拉过头顶紧紧按住。擅长魔法的小骑士本就疏于体能锻炼，发情期的热度更是烧得他浑身酥软，路德维希只用一只手便轻轻松松将对方制于身下。  
他用膝盖顶开费里西安诺试图并紧的双腿，脑中灵光突现，抽出了埋在对方身体里肆意作乱的手指。  
费里西安诺被这举动惊得一声闷哼，他看着路德维希的指尖，除了粘稠的体液之外还凝着一抹小小的蓝光，不仔细看甚至看不出来，正明明灭灭地闪烁着。熟识魔法的红心国骑士很快认出来，那是最初级的光电魔法，眼看着路德维希要再次探入湿软得一塌糊涂的小穴，他似乎突然意识到了什么：“等等…路德，你、你不会是想……？”  
指尖没费多少功夫便再次长驱直入，稍稍转向抵在了熟悉的敏感点上。同样精通于魔力控制的红心国国王用另一只手搂紧发抖的小骑士，嘴角勾起了坏心眼的弧度：“听话，马上就好了。”  
下一秒，方才在眼前看过的小小电流尖锐地划过身体最深处，疼痛混杂着酥麻敲打在最脆弱的神经上，却带来了难以置信的快感。比之前的碾磨抠挖都要更加尖利而令人窒息，是费里西安诺从未体验过的刺激。  
前面分身直直挺立着却射不出来，唯有敏感的后穴承受了这所有的刺激。他的身体猛地弓起，因为这过分的快感甚至发不出声音，只能整个人蜷缩在路德维希怀里发出一声声拔高的气音。路德维希能感受到怀里这人的后穴痉挛得停不下来，混杂着大量粘液，一抽一抽地吸附着他的手指，甚至发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。  
费里西安诺潮吹了，一如路德维希的计划。

勤于政务的国王陛下没好意思承认，空闲时间里他还看了一些，与政事不那么相关的书籍，比如AO之间的房事指南。不过，眼看着怀中的爱人浑身瘫软，因为初次品尝的新鲜欢愉而神智迷离的模样，路德维希还是忍不住有几分自得。他解开了费里西安诺分身上的皮环，小家伙一抽一抽地颤抖着却还是没射出来，依旧可怜兮兮地挺立着。  
“这、是什么…这是…”  
前后都高潮了的身体被彻底催熟，连抚摸头发的轻微动作都激得他颤抖不止。费里西安诺茫然又害怕地问着，感觉到自己的身体内部，Omega隐秘的内壁正不由自主地打开，更深的甬道抽动着，期待被拓成熟悉的形状。  
路德维希显然也看出了小骑士满脸惊慌背后的欲求不满，抽出已被完全沾湿的手指，他轻而易举将费里西安诺转了个身，并在对方腰下垫了个松软的枕头，火热的欲望顺势抵在穴口蓄势待发：“还没完呢，费里西安诺，这才刚刚开始。”  
“嗯——！路德！路德！呜啊——！”  
硕大的凶器一寸寸向内侵犯，饶是前戏做足了准备，面对自家Alpha过于傲人的尺寸，小骑士还是被逼得哭叫出声。路德维希掐着费里西安诺柔韧纤细的腰，努力控制自己别一下子将身下可怜的Omega贯穿。湿软的肉壁被一层层挤开又一圈圈绞紧，自动分泌出更多爱液以欢迎熟悉的入侵者。  
几乎是在路德维希完全插进去的一瞬间，费里西安诺就抽泣着射了出来。被束缚许久的前端终于尽情发泄出来，他浑身颤抖得近乎抽搐，路德维希咬着牙停下，怜爱地低低啄吻着对方的脊背。  
费里西安诺的皮肤比大部分人都要白皙，房事间的亲吻吮吸都会在其上留下太过明显的印记。嫣红的齿印吻痕从脖颈间一路向下绵延，从胸前到小腹，甚至是柔软的大腿根部。刚刚高潮过的身体不由自主地轻轻颤抖着，连耳侧探出的一撮卷发都像受了惊的小动物一般耷拉着。他的小腹被自己发泄的精液溅射得一片狼藉，两人相连的后穴分泌了太多粘液，将床被洇出小小一圈水渍。  
路德维希看着眼下对方任由宰割的模样，心下一时之间又开始在施虐与怜爱之间摇摆不定，只感觉全身的血液都向下身冲去。  
“呜啊——！路德怎么又变大了！”  
“唔、抱歉…费里……”  
路德维希温柔地俯身在对方耳边轻轻呢喃，与之相对的却是下身愈发不客气的动作。坚挺的欲望渐渐失了温柔的假象，从试探的浅浅戳刺变为凶狠地冲撞，每一次都重重地擦过方才还被尽情玩弄的前列腺。费里西安诺哭叫着想要躲开，身体却违背意愿地拱腰迎合上来。后穴狭小的空间紧紧包裹着过于庞大的入侵者，连青筋上脉搏的跳动都能感知得一清二楚。  
路德维希掐着费里西安诺的腰放纵地狠狠抽插了片刻后，开始微微调整角度寻找Omega身体深处那独一无二的秘径。平常完全关闭的腔道现在已经开启了一条隐秘的缝隙，粗大的龟头执拗地磨蹭着向内挤开，路德维希啃吻着费里西安诺后颈的腺体，下身毫不留情地一再顶弄，直到逼仄的生殖腔被完全拓宽成他的形状。  
火热的肉壁持续痉挛，宛如先前柔嫩的口腔一般细细吸吮着分身上每一处的敏感点。路德维希只觉得一阵阵酥麻感从尾骨向上蔓延，他忍了忍却还是没能克制住，稍稍抽出一点后，复又重重地顶腰没根插入。  
Omega隐秘的甬道比后穴还要更加敏感，仅仅是磨蹭着就比方才大开大合的抽插刺激得多，更别提是这样粗暴的顶弄。上下两处Omega最敏感的地方同时被玩弄，费里西安诺眼前一阵阵地发黑，声音哽着发不出来，唯有生理性眼泪淌个不停。  
路德维希开始一深一浅地律动起来，费里西安诺能清楚感觉到自己身体里所有的敏感点在每一次抽插中被尽数照料到。快感如潮汹涌而至，情欲一波波冲刷着早已溃退无几的理智，他整个人软得趴倒在床上，连脚趾都被刺激得蜷缩起来。  
“呜、呜啊，路德、不要、好舒服…啊！求、求你…嗯啊、我爱你、求求你了…陛下呜呜……”  
“费里，费里西安诺、唔嗯…我也爱你…”  
又是几次重重地顶撞，费里西安诺的前端再次滴落透明的粘液。可怜的小家伙已经快射不出什么，但后穴依旧为再次的高潮死死绞紧着痉挛。路德维希喘息一声，再一次狠狠地整根插入，在射精的一瞬间，低头咬破了Omega颈后被蹂躏得一片红肿的腺体。  
Alpha的成结射精时间漫长，肿胀的分身根部死死卡住后穴无法抽离，也确保着所有精华完完全全灌进Omega的身体里。一波波热浪冲进生殖腔最深处，敏感的内壁被反复浇灌，小骑士最终还是被这过分的快感刺激得晕睡过去。

路德维希心疼地亲吻怀里的爱人，感觉到自己身下的结渐渐消退下来，他放轻动作起身抽离，费里西安诺红肿的穴口已经无力合拢，随着对方的离开淌出一滩白浊。  
一如之前的几次，侍女们已在床头备好了补充体力的营养液和糖水，用嘴喂费里西安诺喝下一些后，路德维希习惯性地用几个简单的魔法清理了彼此，但这一次，他却在实施下一个魔法之时踌躇着停下了动作。  
之前由于成婚之初的政事原因，他们一直没做好迎接后代的准备。而现在政局平稳，费里西安诺的身体也从之前两次发情期中恢复过来。身为Omega，如果在性事中取消魔法的屏障，那么毫无疑问这一次的发情期里他百分百会怀上路德维希的孩子。  
路德维希摩挲着对方的小腹，平坦而柔软的，时不时会因为自己过于激烈的顶弄而鼓出小小的凸起。他想象那里鼓胀起来的模样，费里西安诺的身体里将会孕育他们的后代，凝结着两人所有的爱与血脉。他们会有许多的孩子，像费里西安诺的，也会像路德维希。  
秋夜绵长，发情期里他们有足够的时间，紧紧相拥着，用无数次的成结交合，让信息素交融得更加彻底，并将费里西安诺狭小的生殖腔完全打开灌满，直到新生命的开始。  
而现在，睡着的费里西安诺对这一切无知无觉——在发情期的下一波热潮到来之前，Omega的身体会自动将自己调整到最适合承欢的状态，因此在第一波热潮消退后的这短暂间隙里，疲倦的小骑士已经陷入了深度熟睡，微微起伏的平稳呼吸昭示着一场无梦好眠。

“晚安。”在小骑士额前轻轻落吻后，国王陛下侧身吹灭了床头的烛灯，搂着心爱的伴侣安稳入睡。  
红心国的夜晚还很漫长。  
足够一次又一次，永不落幕的午夜狂欢。

Fin.


End file.
